


Liberosis

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, Liberosis, Other, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Liberosis; ou desejo de se importar menos com as coisas.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten
Comments: 3





	Liberosis

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!   
> Outra fanfic da tag da escrita. O tema da vez era "palavras que explicam sentimentos complexos".  
> Boa leitura!

“Neji Hyuuga andava estressado; tinha responsabilidade demais, tempo de menos. Queria só terminar logo tudo o que tinha que fazer para, finalmente, conseguir deitar em sua cama sem precisar pensar em cada passo do dia seguinte. Quando, porém, foi aconselhado a meditar por sua prima — e Neji raramente contrariava os pedidos de sua prima —, o rapaz sentiu uma estranha sensação de libertação.

Cada dia, queria meditar mais e mais. Ficar em paz consigo mesmo. Queria sentar-se no jardim gramado de sua casa ao pôr-do-sol, fechar os olhos, sentir o cheiro agradável dos girassóis e margaridas e simplesmente limpar sua mente.

Às vezes, o Hyuuga só queria ser um pássaro; poder voar livre para lá e para cá, sem nada — nem ninguém — que cortasse suas asas. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de agradecer por estar vivo novamente — e nem deixar de sorrir quando Lee e Tenten chegaram, os dois igualmente atrapalhados, gritando e cantando-lhe parabéns. Neji queria se libertar, mas não reclamaria de seus amigos estabanados, nem de suas surpresas nem um pouco discretas.

Neji descobriu, então, que compartilhava desse mesmo sentimento com seus dois melhores amigos: eles também só queriam voar livres. Rock Lee disse que aquela sensação era querida por muito, conhecida como Liberosis (Guy com certeza havia dito aquilo para ele).

E então sorriu novamente ao deitar-se no colo de Tenten (Lee deitou-se ao seu lado também) e sentir uma estranha paz em observar alguns pássaros voando. 

_Liberosis._

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não preciso nem dizer que participar dessa Tag foi realmente um desafio para mim, embora esteja muito feliz de ter participado <33 
> 
> Obrigada por ler!   
> Não se esqueçam que um comentário e/ou favorito podem deixar o dia da autora muito mais feliz, hehe <33


End file.
